


Short & Sweet (1\?): Seth Rollins

by Lady_Nemesis



Series: Short & Sweet [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nemesis/pseuds/Lady_Nemesis
Summary: Sometimes he likes to remind you that you're his.





	Short & Sweet (1\?): Seth Rollins

He was all over you the moment the door of the locker room closed. “God, you are so fucking naughty,” he groaned, his hands pulling at the skirt of your dress. “You asked for it,” you gasped as his lips found that spot on your neck that drove you crazy. “Nuh uh,” he growled against your skin, his fingers making their way between your thighs. “No panties? And leaning over like you were in front of Reigns? You bad girl,” he chuckled. You gave a breathy laugh that turned into an outright moan as two of his fingers slid inside you. “Jesus, Seth,” you whimpered when he curled his fingers and thrust them deeper. He chuckled against your lips before kissing you, his tongue sliding into your mouth with almost the same rhythm as his fingers. You canted your hips forward, rising on tiptoe to allow him better access to you. He reluctantly dragged his mouth from yours a few moments later, a hoarse groan escaping him. “I need more than this,” he murmured, releasing you and smiling a little at your sound of disappointment. Quickly stripping off his trunks while you tossed aside your dress, he pressed you against the wall, kissing you hard before reaching behind you and gripping your ass with both hands. He lifted you off the floor, making you squeak as you quickly wrapped your arms and legs around him. “I’ll never let you fall, baby,” he whispered in your ear, groaning as you wiggled your hips in an attempt to get closer to him. “Want something?” he teased and you tugged sharply at his hair. “Yes. Now,” you demanded in a breathy tone. He just smiled and reached between your bodies, guiding his cock into you. Your head fell back and the sound that you made was so wanton that you felt yourself blush as he filled you completely. “That what you wanted?” he gasped with a smirk on his face. “Oh God, yes,” you whimpered and then let out a low shriek as he snapped his hips forward, using the wall behind you to help hold you up. 

You hung on to his shoulders, fingernails digging into muscle as he moved against you, his hard, hot length sliding in and out in a quick rhythm. “Seth, please,” you begged breathily, arching towards him and shifting position enough to send him deeper. You cried out as he thrust faster and harder, his mouth on your neck, kissing, biting and licking your skin as you shuddered in his arms. “Almost, baby,” he growled, his arms trembling around you as his hips stuttered for a moment. He shifted you just a bit and then started thrusting harder, sweat beading on his tanned skin. “Seth!” you cried out, elongating his name as you moaned loudly. He pushed into you hard, the skin of your back rubbing against the dimpled plaster. “Y/N!” he cried out, his body jerking as he came, his hands digging into your hips hard enough to leave marks. You moaned loudly as you orgasmed with him, burying your face in his shoulder. He was heavy against you and your skin was getting a bit sore but you didn’t speak. You were too busy trying to catch your breath. He pulled you away from the wall, slowly and carefully moving you over the small couch. Laying you both down on it, he cuddled you close, one hand rubbing your back while the other gently stroked your hair. “Just so you know, I love it when you tease me…but you have got to wear panties around my friends,” he murmured, lightly kissing your forehead. “Jealous?” you asked with a soft smile. “No. But they will be when they see how lace panties frame that sweet ass. Why do you think I constantly buy them for you?” he chuckled and you hugged him. “I figured that,” you laughed, playing with his hair. 

After a few minutes of quiet, he leaned up on one arm. “Let’s go back to the hotel and finish this,” he suggested and you raised an eyebrow. “We’re not finished?” you asked as he carefully got up and quickly got dressed. “Nope.” You sat up and accepted your dress, slipping it on and straightening your hair. You eyed him as he leaned against the door, his dark eyes watching your every move. “Seth?” you asked softly and he stalked towards you. “Don’t think I didn’t see Axel eyeing your cleavage,” he commented and swatted you on the ass as you moved past him to the door. “I wonder what I’d get for flashing him completely?” you mused, playing with the buttons on your dress. He smiled wickedly. “You wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. Let’s go,” he told you, hooking an arm around your waist as he opened the door. 

As the two of you walked down the hall towards the exit, you wondered if you would be able to walk tomorrow


End file.
